


Surprise?

by Onceupona_justice



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bottom Adam, Just smut, M/M, Smut, Top Ronan, college fic, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceupona_justice/pseuds/Onceupona_justice
Summary: Ronan comes to visit Adam at Harvard, smut ensues. That’s it.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Surprise?

Adam Parrish had the unfortunate habit of falling asleep with his good ear buried in the pillows of his small bed. A habit leftover from when he didn’t have a good ear and a deaf ear, just ears. The upside to this habit was that he slept through almost everything, other than being shaken awake rather violently and aggressively. Ronan Lynch did most things violently and aggressively. 

That was not what awoke him this night.

No instead Adam woke bleary eyed and surprised as a large black shape burst through his cracked window and sprawled rather inelegantly on the floor beneath it. Adam sat up quickly and cast his eyes around for the closest thing that could work as a weapon; he grabbed up this thick physics textbook and waited, poised to strike.

A few grumbled swear words from the lump on the floor had him relaxing and replacing the book on his nightstand.

“Lynch. What are you doing?” He whispered furiously.

A response muffled by graying carpet was all he received. Adam picked up the textbook again and dropped it an inch from Ronan’s shaved head. Ronan for his part lifted his head and shot Adam an unamused look, before rolling over and flopping on his back.

“I’m not permitted to visit remember?”

“I’m pretty sure that includes breaking in and crawling through my window.”

“Is it really breaking in if the window was open?” Ronan shot back, his shark-like grin spreading over his handsome face.

They stared at each other for a long moment, taking in everything about each other; Ronan’s hair and scruff longer than the last time Adam had seen him. Adam’s shirtless torso; the leather jacket sitting tight across Ronan’s shoulder; the flush slowly creeping up Adam’s shirtless torso.

Adam heaved a deep sigh before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stretching out a hand to Ronan. “Come here.” Ronan scrambled to his feet and placed his hand in the one Adam had offered to him, crowding in close against him.

Ronan lifted his other hand to sit gently against Adam’s neck then leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’ve missed you,” Adam whispered, stretching up to rub his round nose against Ronan’s sharp one.

“Shut up Parrish,” was Ronan’s quick response before he met Adam in the middle and sealed their lips together in a searing kiss. 

Adam released Ronan’s hand to grab at his waist and pull him closer into the v of his legs. Ronan growled against his mouth and Adam sighed in response giving Ronan the access to his mouth he so desperately craved. Their tongues danced messily for a few moments till they both pulled back gasping hard, then dove back in.

Ronan placed one knee on the soft mattress, desperate to get closer to the lithe body in front of him. His hands skimmed down Adam’s toned arms before settling on his waist and pulling him ever closer. Adam gasped again, throwing his head back as his groin met Ronan’s solid thigh. Ronan took the opportunity to lay open kisses down his throat, pulling his earlobe between his teeth, biting down on his Adam’s apple, then down to suck and bite at his collarbones.

“Fuck, Lynch,” Adam groaned out at Ronan’s ministrations, one hand grasping the back of Ronan’s head the other biting in to his side. His nails scrabbled at the skin, red marks blooming on the surface in his desperate attempt to get Ronan closer, closer. Adam’s hard dick throbbed in his cotton pants.

Ronan kissed back up Adam’s neck to his good ear and took the lobe in his mouth, biting and sucking gently before whispering, “say my name.” He punctuated the words with a thrust of his thigh against Adam’s erection.

It took Adam a moment to register Ronan’s request, blissed out at the feeling of that denim clad thigh creating delicious friction against his cock. “Ro,” another thrust, “fuck- Ronan” his voice was high and breathy. “Fuck me Ronan.” 

Ronan paused, releasing Adam’s ear and pulling back just enough to gaze upon Adam. His face was flushed the same red as his heaving chest, his eyes wide and pupils blown. He looked like one of Ronan’s dreams.

“Yeah?” Ronan asked softly, “you want that?”

“I- yeah,” he pulled back an inch. “Do you want that Ronan?”

“Of course I fucking want that,” Ronan replied, then quickly crashed their mouths together again. They got lost in the kiss for a while, just kissing and grinding softly against each other, before their hips became more urgent and Ronan pulled back again.

He stepped out from between Adam’s knees and shucked his black leather jacket, throwing it on Adam’s desk before kicking his steel toed boots into another dimension. Future Ronan’s problem. Adam’s searing gaze tracked every one of these motions, a smile ghosting his elegant face, he climbed back up the bed and reached towards the waistband of his pants.

Ronan’s hand reached out and stopped him, “let me.” Adam’s hand dropped away as Ronan gracefully joined him on the double bed crawling over his body to straddle him. Ronan locked eyes with Adam as he slowly lowered his head to his chest and sucked one of his pert nipples into his shark mouth. He sucked and bit at it, feeling the sharp intake of breath and soft moan that escaped from the body beneath him. Adam gripped tightly at the back of Ronan’s head, not pushing or pulling, just grounding himself by feeling the soft black fuzz beneath his hand.

Ronan mouthed across Adam’s chest, and gave the same attention to his other nipple. His hands gave soft strokes to Adam’s sides, up and down, further each time, before his hands came to sit at Adam’s waistband. His cock brushed against Adam’s through way too many layers as he gave into the urge to grind down against him. 

Adam released Ronan’s head to settle on top of Ronan’s at his waist, he tapped softly against the backs of them with his long fingers. Ronan huffed a laugh against his chest and lifted his head to meet Adam’s shining blue eyes.

“Impatient?” he asked, leaning back in to bite at his spit wet nipples. Adam arched beneath him, thrust his hips against Ronan’s.

“I’ve missed you,” was Adam’s response after taking a moment to try and control his breathing. “I want you.”

“Fuck.” Was Ronan’s inelegant response, resting his forehead against Adam’s breastbone. “Fuck Adam. Fuck.” It was Adam’s turn to laugh, his hands abandoning Ronan’s to settle on his waist and ruck up the tight black tee he wore. 

Ronan growled, then he quickly sat up and removed the shirt, tossing it in an unknown direction. He then undid his belt and loosed the button on his jeans, his erection was straining against the front of them. He turned his attention back to Adam and met his gaze as he quickly divested him of his pants and briefs.

Adam rolled towards his nightstand and removed a small bottle of lube and a condom as Ronan quickly stood and removed his own pants and underwear. 

“Such a fucking boyscout,” muttered Ronan as he joined Adam on the bed again. He sprawled over him, boxing his head in with his elbows before taking his mouth in a slow, languid kiss. It became heated as Adam began thrusting against Ronan’s strong thigh.

Ronan growled into Adam’s mouth, then pulled away to leave hot kisses down his neck as he reached blindly for the lube Adam had dropped on the bed. The bottle made a loud “snick” as he popped it opened and squeezed some out onto his hand. He gave Adam’s cock a couple of tugs, then rubbed his fingers down, down, till they were at Adams puckered entrance. Their eyes met, and Adam reached up to place a hand lovingly on Ronan’s cheek. 

Slowly, he pushed one finger in watching Adam’s face, his eyes fluttered shut and Ronan paused to place a kiss against his palm. 

“Lynch.”

“Parrish?”

“Come on.”

“You’re such a fucking brat,” spat Ronan, a smile in his voice. He bit at Adam’s palm in retaliation for his impatience, then pushed his finger the rest of the way in. 

Ronan loved fingering Adam. Fucking loved it. He loved the soft restrained noises Adam made, he loved how needy Adam was, he loved how Adam would start rocking his hips, fucking himself on Ronan’s fingers when he went too slow for his liking. How Adam’s soft noises became loud, desperate “Ronan!” ‘s. 

He was getting there now, with three of Ronan’s fingers in his ass, a pillow he had grabbed at some point under his hips, his beautiful hands gripped in the sheets of his bed.

Ronan loved him so fucking much. He kissed down Adam’s chest, biting and sucking as he went. Ronan nipped at his hips, and licked around his belly button, tongue dipping in, causing Adam to huff a laugh that turned into a moan when Ronan twisted his fingers just so. 

“Ro, please, come on,” Adam huffed, reaching for the abandoned condom. “I’m ready Ronan.”

“Fuck, yeah okay,” Ronan said giving another thrust of his fingers before he slowly withdrew. “Like this?” Ronan asked, gesturing to their position, ripping the condom open and rolling it onto his hard dick. 

Adam scrambled up onto his knees and pulled Ronan into a rough kiss. “No,” he said when they pulled apart, chests heaving, cocks rubbing against each other. “I want to ride you.”

“Fuck Adam,” Ronan rasped dropping his head to Adam’s shoulder, hands grasping at Adam’s hips, sitting back and pulling him bodily into his lap. “Fuck.”

“Very eloquent Lynch,” quipped Adam breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s neck. 

“Yeah we’ll see whose eloquent when my dicks in your ass,” growled Ronan into Adam’s neck.

“Romantic.”

“Jesus fuck Parrish, shut up,” Ronan laughed, biting down on the soft flesh or Adam’s neck. Adam chuckled and placed a kiss on Ronan’s cheek, reached behind himself, grasped his sheathed cock, and lined it up with his entrance. 

They both fell into silence as Adam slowly sunk down on Ronan’s dick. 

“Shit,” Adam gasped once he was fully seated, fingers gripping tightly onto Ronan’s shoulders, nails slightly dragging across the curling black of his tattoo.

“God Adam, I’ve missed how fucking good you feel.” Groaning, Ronan lifted Adam by the hips and pulled him back down with an upwards thrust of his cock. He started slowly, letting Adam adjust, and trying to keep himself from coming after two pumps. “Fuck Parrish, I’m not gonna last,” he moaned, reaching up to bury his face in Adam’s neck, need him as close as possible.

“Same,” Adam gasped out, getting his firmly beneath him so he could meet Ronan’s thrusts. He let out a string of curses, he’d been taking notes from a certain someone, as Ronan hit the perfect spot and bit down hard on his pulse point. Adam was sure there would be bruises there by morning, but couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at the moment. 

Ronan released his death grip on Adam’s hips and wrapped one arm around his back, he wrapped his other hand around Adam’s cock and began stroking him in time with his upwards thrusts. He released a gorgeous string of curses as he felt Adam clench around him.

“Fuck Adam, you’re so fucking good,”he growled his platitudes in Adam’s good ear, biting and sucking on the lobe when words escaped him.

Adam’s moans turned into breathy cries of Ronan’s name as he clenched around him and came in hot stripes across their chests. Ronan fucked him through him through till his own release was close, then came with a shout he buried in Adam’s neck.

They remained motionless for a moment, regaining their breaths and sharing sweet kisses. Then Adam slowly maneuvered himself off Ronan’s lap and flopped onto his back on the small bed, his curls fanning out around his head like a halo.

Ronan hopped up, removed the condom and walked across the room to place it in the tiny trash can. He’d once had the audacity to tie it off and literally throw it across the room, and been kicked to the proverbial dog house as a result.

He scooped up their respective boxers, grabbed a handful of tissues from the desk and joined Adam on his bed. Ronan swiped at the cum on his own chest, then leaned down to drag his tongue through the cooling mess on Adam. He gave him a cursory swipe with a tissue after he had cleaned up most of the mess with his mouth, and crawled up Adam’s body to hover over him and stare at his beautifully blissed out face.

“Doing okay there Parrish?” 

“Mhmm, kiss me?” Adam muttered, not opening his eyes but his smile growing.

“With pleasure, tamquam-“ Ronan whispered, a hair away from Adam’s mouth.

“Alter idem,” he replied and leaned up to seal them together.


End file.
